Desayuno
by Chinese colored
Summary: Si había alguien que despertaba la curiosidad de Rusia, ese era Canadá. Día tras día lo observaba, analizaba su forma de ser, su comportamiento, todo. De hecho, también era consciente de que el canadiense hacía mucho que sabía que era observado.


**Summary:** Si había alguien que despertaba la curiosidad de Rusia, ese era Canadá. Día tras día lo observaba, analizaba su forma de ser, su comportamiento, _todo_. De hecho, también era consciente de que el canadiense hacía mucho que sabía que era observado.

**Palabras:** 744 (Me gustan estos números, oye)

**Advertencia(s):** Rusia :D

**Disclaimer:** Aún no son uno conmigo ; _ ;

* * *

Si había alguien que despertaba la curiosidad de Rusia, ese era Canadá. Para el ruso; aquel chico rubio, tan parecido a América pero tan diferente a la vez, que pasaba desapercibido con tanta facilidad pero que siempre estaba ahí; constituía la mayor diversión que se podía imaginar. Día tras día lo observaba, analizaba su forma de ser, su comportamiento, _todo_. De hecho, también era consciente de que el canadiense hacía mucho que sabía que era observado. De vez en cuando lanzaba furtivas miradas al ruso, que no se molestaba en apartar sus orbes violetas de los del otro. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, Matthew apartaba la suya entre sonrojado y asustado, y el ruso solía sonreír alegremente. No en vano, Alfred había advertido a su hermano sobre Iván.

Sin embargo, aunque este juego se prolongaba, no parecía que Iván fuese a desistir pronto y a hablar pronto cara a cara con Matthew. No es que el de los ojos azules fuese a aceptar una charla con Rusia tan fácilmente, pero al menos eso significaría que las miradas que tan nervioso le ponían se habrían acabado. De cualquier modo, cada día que pasaba hacía que la suspicacia del canadiense creciese más y más; hasta el punto de sentirse continuamente observado por un par de ojos violetas.

Pero, un día, durante una pausa para desayunar que habían hecho en la reunión que les ocupaba, lo que Matthew comía llamó la atención de Iván más que de costumbre. De una pequeña fiambrera de plástico, el rubio sacó unas perfectamente redondas tortitas, sobre las que vertió un extraño líquido ambarino. Curioso, se acercó hasta él por su espalda y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, preguntó con aquella voz infantil tan característica de él:

- Canadá-kun… ¿Qué es eso? – Sonrió al ver el sobresalto del menor cuando lo escuchó tan cerca. Simplemente adorable.

- R-Rusia-san… M-me asustó… E-esto es algo m-muy típico de mi país: maple syrup. Q-quiero decir… Sirope d-de arce. – Incluso cuando tartamudeaba parecía tan _apetecible_.

- ¿Y a qué sabe? Tiene que saber bien, si no Canadá-kun no lo comería, ¿da? – Ni él mismo sabía dónde quería llegar, pero… ¿Acaso no era divertido ver al otro temblar; y notar cómo sus ojos lo miraban, asustados?

Lentamente, alargó la mano hacia el tenedor que Canadá sostenía y, cogiendo la mano del chico junto al cubierto, la llevó a sus propios labios para comer de un bocado el trozo de tortita que había pinchado en él. Masticó y, al tragar, hizo una mueca de desagrado que molestó a Canadá, aunque no fuese tan temerario como para dejarlo ver.

- ¡Canadá-kun tiene el mismo gusto para la comida que Inglaterra! – Fue la exclamación del ruso, aún con los labios curvados en aquel infantil puchero de disgusto.

- R-Rusia-san, por favor… N-no insulte a mamá Inglaterra…

Iván dejó escapar una risita divertida al oír la forma en que Matthew se dirigía a Arthur. Era infinitamente divertido hablar con Canadá, debería haberlo hecho antes.

- Da, da… Dime, Canadá-kun… ¿Crees que si las pruebo de otra forma sabrán mejor?

- ¿Q-qué? – La forma en que Rusia lo miraba no le gustaba nada, parecía evaluar si merecía la pena _comerlo_, o algo así… Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Iván se agachó y, quedando a su altura, unió sus labios con los de él.

Canadá, al borde del pánico, se había quedado paralizado; lo que permitió al ruso explorar con su lengua cada uno de los rincones de la boca del menor, saboreando así de nuevo aquella comida que tan mal decía que sabía. Cuando se separó, una sonrisa satisfecha adornaba su rostro.

- Sí, así sabe mucho mejor. La próxima vez que las traigas me gustaría repetir, ¿da?

Cuando se alejó en dirección a China, que acababa de entrar con su desayuno; Canadá no pudo más que suspirar con alivio. Seguía sin aceptar por completo lo que acababa de pasar.

- ¡Yao-Yao! ¿Qué es eso que comes? ¿A qué sabe? Tiene que saber bien, si no… – Las palabras de Rusia se perdieron gradualmente mientras Matthew dejaba de escuchar.

_Debería haberlo supuesto… ¿Cómo iba a significar algo? Él es _Rusia_, por amor de Dios… Matthew Williams, eres un estúpido…_

Unos metros más allá, una intensa mirada violeta acompañó a una risita. Rusia miraba a Canadá con la alegría de un niño que prueba algo agradable por primera vez, y a que la vez desea repetir. ¿Cuándo desayunarían juntos otra vez?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Este es un fic dedicado a **Flor**, que me dejó un review en la historia **"Miedo"**, sugiriéndome Rusia, Canadá y Sabor. Espero que, si lo lees, te guste :)

Aprovecho para decir que... ¡Esta pareja no me gusta! xD Por eso añadí ese mini RoChu al final, no me pude resistir 3 Pero bueno, yo hago lo que sea por mis adoradas(os, si hay algún chico, cosa que dudo) reviewers 3

Excepto una cosa... Japón. No incluyo a Japón si no es para hacer que sea la peor persona imaginable. Odio a Japón. xD

Lo siento por **Grosella**, porque dudo que pueda hacer lo que me ha pedido (Grecia, Japón, mariposa), pero lo intentaré, de verdad... No sé cuando, pero lo haré xD La idea me ha gustado, y si lo que tengo en mente toma algo de forma y logro superar mi aversión, prometo hacerlo.

Bueno, dejaré de spamear de una vez con cosas que no vienen al cuento y me despido~

Os quiero muuucho 3 ¡Y si dejáis review, más incluso!


End file.
